Christmas
by SGT Ford
Summary: This is actually based on a chat between 2 roleplayers who play as Giles and Buffy. Some wording was changed and summarized and I added in the romance, but other than that, its the same.


After Sunnydale was destroyed, the scooby gang moved on with their lives. Buffy, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Riley moved into a house in Rome, Giles travelled around the world helping out with different supernatural occurances, Angel was turned into a puppet and also lived in Rome, Buffy was out on a mission and Spike was still Spike and he lived in Rome too. Willow and Tara got married and Dawn and Xander got engaged.

* * *

><p>During Christmas time Dawn found Giles' number and decided to call him. They spent a few hours chatting about what was going on in their lives and what they wanted for Christmas. Dawn went on and on about how nice it would be to have the entire gang in Rome for Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Xander and Giles talked and decided that it would be good for Giles to come to their house for Christmas and surprise Dawn. Giles passed the message on to Buffy who was working in Paris at the time and she also made arrangements to surprise Dawn.<p>

* * *

><p>Giles arrived in Rome on the 20th and Xander picked him up at the airport. Buffy arrived in Rome on the night of the 24th. On the 24th Giles, Angel and Buffy spent the night in the livingroom chatting while Dawn, Xander and Willow were in bed. Everyone had a few beers except Buffy because of the whole Black Frost incident. Everyone got a little drunk except Spike. He went overboard and passed out after over 5 beers.<p>

"What should I do with him? Buffy asked.

"It's youre decision. Leave him or move him" Giles replied.

Buffy carried Spike upstairs and set him down on his bed.

"I'm the king of England... Screw you Harry Potter..." Spike mumbled.

"Well that's that. Unless...you'd like to have some fun..." Giles said with an evil grin on his face.

"Giles...fun... Giles has fun?" Buffy said in shock

"I'm just getting into the Cristmas spirit, that's all." Giles said.

Then he took off. Soon Giles came back with a santa hat with braids and Dawn's makeup case. Giles had the evil grin on his face again.

"Um.. I think I'll go to bed instead..." Angel said.

"Oh no you don`t you little muppet!" Buffy swooped down and picked Angel up.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Angel yelled.

"shhh keep it down!" Giles said.

Giles grabbed the hat and carefully slipped it on Spike's head. Then he took some lipstick and blush out of the makeup case. When Giles was done with Spike he looked like a little girl. Buffy put Angel down and Angel pulled out his camera phone.

"I can't say I DON'T like this... Rupert, you are the best!" Angel said, while taking pictures.

"Well you're not so bad yourself, for a wee little puppet man that is" Giles said.

"I can live with it." Angel said

"Remind me never to fall asleep in front of you, Giles!" Buffy said.

"Buffy, I'd never do something like this to you. Well, unless I was drunk" Giles said, and chuckled lightly.

"So, you admit that you're drunk now, then?" Buffy asked.

Giles nodded once, and chuckled again. "Yes, quite a bit actually"

The three all began laughing, then Buffy walked over to Giles, and wrapped her arm around him. "Let's get you to bed, then." She said.

Then the three of them walked out of Spike's room and down the hall. Buffy helped a drunken Giles to his room while Angel went to his own room. Buffy helped Giles to his bed, and lied down beside him. Soon she was asleep in Giles' arms, and she didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was in the livingroom waiting for Dawn. Soon Dawn came running down the stairs and slammed into Buffy.<p>

"Buffy you're here!" Dawn said happily as she hugged Buffy.

"Yep! And I brought a gift for you. it's in the kitchen, hang on a minute."

Buffy grabbed the present and walked out the kitchen door. On her way out she slammed into Giles who was holding a cup of tea. When Buffy slammed into Giles, the tea spilled on Giles. Giles glared at Buffy, then laughed lightly

"I'm sooooo sorry!" Buffy said.

"It`s alright, now I have to go and change... again." Giles said, and turned to head back upstairs.

"Giles, wait!" Buffy said, and grabbed his arm. "Sleep well?" She said softly, sliding her hand down Giles' arm, and down to his hand.

"Fantastic" He said, smiling, understanding what Buffy mean. "And you?"

"Best night of my life." Buffy said. She slowly reached up, and kissed Giles softly.

Giles was slightly surprised, but his face flushed, and he kissed her back.

"I'm glad you had a good night" He said. "Perhaps we should do it again some time?" He grinned slightly, looking down at Buffy.

"I'd love too, baby" Buffy said.

Giles opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He smiled shyly, embarrassed. Buffy slid her hand up his chest, playfully taunting him, and got up onto her tip-toes. She brought her mouth up to his ear, and whispered softly.

"Tonight" She said.

Giles nodded. "Tonight it is." He smiled slightly, surprised by Buffy suddenly showing her feelings for him.

Buffy trailed her hands down Giles' back, which caused him to shiver slightly. She grinned, and walked back out into the living room, leaving Giles standing alone, in awe.

He was still stunned and muttered to himself. "God.. She's beautiful.." It had been the first time he'd actually noticed how beautiful she was. 'She truly is an amazing woman, and I feel the same way she feels about me' Giles thought to himself. 'Could this day get any better?' He smiled slightly to himself, and went upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>After a few hours everyone was finally done opening their presents. The day was spent talking and watching movies.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night Buffy and Giles were in the living room talking, and occasionally kissing.<p>

"Any big badies threatening the world?" Buffy asked.

"No. Just take it easy Buffy. It's Christmas. Have some fun." Giles replied.

"I'm waiting until tonight to have fun with you." She said, playfully. She moved closer, and kissed Giles, almost taunting him. But suddenly she pulled away. "Wait, I thought the badies only don't come out on Halloween?" Bufy asked.

"I didn't say they took Christmas off. I said there's no demons threatening the world today. I suppose we got lucky." Giles said

Suddenly a demon jumped through the window. Buffy tackled the demon back outside again. Giles found a stake and tossed it to Buffy.

"Giles, its a demon not a vamp!" Buffy yelled.

Giles frantically searched for something sharper. Then he remembered the weapons cabinet and grabbed a sword. Giles tossed the sword to Buffy. Buffy caught the sword and decapitated the demon. Giles held out a hand and helped Buffy back inside.

"What was that?" Buffy asked.

"Im not sure.. I best consult my books... again." replied Giles

Giles jumped out the window and started looking around.

"Shouldn't I be out there and you in here? Remember, you're the Watcher I'm the slayer. And I don't want you getting hurt.." Buffy said.

Giles smiled shyly. "I'm investigating. Feel free to join me, love." Giles said. suddenly the demon attacked Giles with its head back on.

"What the Hell?" Giles yelled.

The demon tackled him to the ground.

"Rupert!" Buffy yelled, almost terrified, thinking he'd been hurt.

She quickly jumped down and kicked the demon off of Giles.

"Find a way to kill this thing!" Buffy yelled.

Giles ran back inside and started searching through the demonology books.

"To kill it you must use a Scythe. We have one!" Giles yelled.

He tossed her the Scythe and there were more and more coming.

"Buffy, look out!" Giles yelled. He jumped down and tried keeping the demons away from Buffy while she fought others.

"Rupert, stay inside! You're going to get yourself killed! Use a spell to put up a forcefield around the house!" Buffy yelled.

Giles obeyed, and began frantically searching through spell books.

"Buffy, you have to come inside or else the spell will prevent you from coming in too!" Giles said.

Buffy dove in through the window and Giles quickly said the spell.

"How long is this sheild going to stay up?" Buffy asked.

"20-30 miutes. It depends. If the demons keep pounding on it like they are now, the feild will fall because I'm not strong enough to keep ot up... I'm sorry I cant do anything else..." Giles said.

"Dont worry, I'm the supergirl. Just try your best to keep it up. I know you can do it." Buffy said

"Good luck, Buffy." Giles said.

"Its not a matter of luck. Its what you've taught me." Buffy said.

Giles winced as he gathered up all his strength to open the forcefield.

"Buffy, I-I c-cant keep it up m-much longer!" Giles yelled

Buffy swung her scythe time after time decapitating tons of she finally beat them.

"Giles its safe now!" Buffy said.

Giles let the forcefield fall, and he fell to the ground huffing and puffing, covered in sweat and all red.

"You alright? Buffy asked.

Giles sat up still huffing and puffing. "I'm fine. Are you? he asked.

"Yeah. You've gotta stop jinxing these things! Ive only been home for a few days!" Buffy said.

Giles laughed and said. "I'm proud of you Buffy. After all these years of training, look at how you've turned out. You're an amazing slayer." Giles said

"Died twice and still standing. That means a lot to me coming from you, Giles." Buffy said.

Buffy and Giles hug tightly and went off to bed together.

**THE END...****FOR NOW**

* * *

><p><strong>This was originally based on an RP done by BookSmartGiles and another Buffy on Twitter, but I decided to add in a little romance ;)<strong>


End file.
